The Ring
by Missfortune
Summary: This is Shonen Ai people don't read if you don't like! Goten's ring falls off in the shower. Is it a sign? Trunks/Goten


The Ring   
By: Missfortune   
Disclaimer: I don't own them. But if I could just find the dragonballs. . . .   
Notes: My ring fell off in the shower. It made me think. So here's a short little thinking piece.   
  
OoOoOoO  
  
It slid off in the shower tonight. My ring. The one Trunks gave me when he promised to love me forever. I was washing the soap off my body. The sound of metal on porcelain filled my ears. I hadn't even noticed that it slipped off! One minute it was there and the next minute it wasn't!   
  
When he first gave it to me I would get distracted by it. Every time I moved my hand it would flash at me and draw my eyes to the sparkling band of gold that was a promise of love. I was always hyper aware of it in the beginning. Feeling empty and awkward without it on. Then I stopped taking it off.   
  
It never left my finger. I grew used to having it there. Slowly the glow dulled and the scratches appeared. I would get upset over every one but soon they were too numerous to worry about. They would happen regardless. I didn't love the ring any less it just became familiar to me. Too familiar. I became jaded. It became just another piece of jewelry that adorned my body, the meaning lost.   
  
And then it slid off, no longer fitting me as perfectly as it once did. The ringing sound still resounds through my head. It was a sign. But what does it mean? It just slid right off. I stared at it on the bottom of the tub. I watched as synthetic rain surrounded it, filled it with a tiny lake of artificial tears. What did it mean? I turned off the water and sat down in the tub staring at the ring. Just staring. Finally I gained the courage to reach out and touch it. It still felt the same. I just stared what did it mean?   
  
And now I sit here at my desk. Rolling it back and forth across the desktop. It fell off! It has never fallen off before. Does this mean that our relationship is coming to an end? Does it mean we're not right for each other anymore? I'm so confused! I feel like crying.   
  
"What's wrong baby?" Two strong warm arms wrap around me from behind.   
  
"It fell off," I whisper trying to keep back the tears.   
  
"What fell off?" he asks softly.   
  
"My ring, it fell off in the shower," I reply.   
  
"Did it go down the drain?"   
  
"No. It's right here," I say holding it up for him to see.   
  
"So put it back on then silly," he says kissing my neck.   
  
"B-but, don't you think it means something?" I ask.   
  
"That you need to stop loosing weight and put a few pounds back on? That's all I can think of." He answers as he begins to suck on my earlobe.   
  
"But . . ."   
  
"But what?"   
  
"But what if it's a sign? What if it means something more?" I ask worriedly.   
  
"So your ring fell off, it happens all the time," he replied hugging me tighter.   
  
"But . . ."   
  
"No buts. No ring could ever mean more then my actual love for you," Trunks whispers in my ear. "It is a *symbol* of our love and nothing more. If you take away a country's flag does that mean it's not a country anymore? No, it doesn't. It is the people and their unity that count. So if your ring doesn't fit any longer we will fix it."   
  
Trunks reaches up and turns my head gently so he is looking directly into my eyes. "I love you. And nothing will ever change that. You understand? I love you."   
  
Tears gather in my eyes once more. I blink them away. "I-I love you too Trunks. I love you. I'm sorry I was so silly about the ring."   
  
"It's okay," he says nuzzling my neck. "We all have our moments."   
  
I smile and turn the chair so I'm facing him. I draw his face to mine and we share a gentle kiss. I lick my lips as his taste lingers there. Seeing my tongue dart out he leans forward again for a deeper kiss. I open for him, inviting him in. Our tongues battle until breathlessly we pull away. He smiles at me and picks up something from behind my back. He takes my hand and slides the ring back onto my finger. Then he kisses it.   
  
"I love you, forever and always. No matter what," he says looking into my eyes.   
  
"No matter what," I echo and we kiss again.   
  
The End!   
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Aww! How fluffy! Hope you enjoyed. C&C if you want to, but I won't force you to. ^_^ 


End file.
